Una Feria Maldita
by Once L
Summary: A Dean Winchester no le gustan mucho las ferias, en especial, cuando ha sido maldecido en una de ellas y su vida, pende de un hilo. - AU. Situado entre el 5x08 y el 5x09, spoilers dispersos de la 5ta temporada y del final del 5x08.


**Título: **Una Feria Maldita.

**Fandom: **Supernatural.

**Personajes: **Dean & Castiel.

**Género:** General, Misterio.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **AU. Leve insinuación de Slash (relación chicoxchico). Situado entre el 5x08 y el 5x09, spoilers de temporada y del final del 5x08. El lenguaje de Dean y narrado desde su punto de vista.

**Para:** Crack & Roll. **Reto:** Feria.

**Resumen:** A Dean Winchester no le gustan mucho las ferias, en especial, cuando ha sido maldecido en una de ellas y su vida pende de un hilo.

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural _no es mío, es de _Eric Kripke._

**_18/11/09._**

- ¡Lo que me faltaba! –exclamo molesto, pasándome la mano por la cara.- ¡Cómo si el jodido apocalipsis, Miguel, Lucifer, y ahora hasta Gabriel, no fueran suficiente, Sam! ¡No! ¿Pero cómo?

Y una vez más, ahí está mi tonito irónico.

- ¡Claro! –prosigo todavía molesto.- ¡Tenía todavía yo que venir a este sitio y quedarme atrapado, quien sabe por qué razón en la puta feria! –y grito, sin importarme dónde me encuentro o quién me mira por eso.- ¿Qué? ¿No has visto nunca a alguien hablando por teléfono, o qué niño?

El aludido mejor desvía su mirada, continuando lo más rápido que puede con su camino. _"Bien, así está mejor"_, pienso, prestándole mejor atención a lo que Sam me dirá ya que se ha aclarado la garganta del otro lado de la línea.

- Dean, escucha... –y hace una pausa, continuando después.- Sólo... sólo cálmate, ¿quieres? No ganarás nada si llamas la tención y se dan cuenta de que no te pueden echar de la feria, ¿verdad, hombre?

Y puede que Sammy esté al otro lado de la línea en el motel, pero el condenado sigue teniendo razón. Si será... gruño molesto ante su acierto.

- De acuerdo, lo intentaré. Pero, Sam... –y hago una pausa, aprovechándola él para preguntar.

- ¿Sí, Dean? –me pregunta.

- ¡Haz algo! ¡Y date prisa! –le ordeno, como sólo un hermano mayor sabe hacerlo. Como sólo yo sé hacerlo.

- Ok. De acuerdo, hombre... –me dice.- En este momento comienzo a investigar.

Y en efecto, se escucha como saca su laptop de su bolsa, encendiéndola para comenzar con la investigación.

- Pero date prisa, Sam. –le apremió.- Pronto oscurecerá.

- De acuerdo, tú tranquilo. Te llamo cuando tenga algo, Dean.

- Más te vale. –son mis últimas palabras, terminando con la llamada.- ¡Hm! –donde un suspiro precede, al no saber yo qué hacer.

Porque, vale. El motivo por el que decidí adentrarme a esta feria fue para distraerme y dejar de pensar en las palabras que el Trickster, bueno... Gabriel, nos dijo. En momentos como éste, me pregunto si Sam y yo vamos a salir ilesos de esta guerra cuando supuestamente todo ya está predestinado. Y es entonces cuando me encuentro con la guardia baja y me sucede _esto_.

Patético, lo sé. ¿Pero quién se imaginaría que una rubia despampanante que te ha guiñado el ojo y te invita a que vayas tras ella termine maldiciéndote e impidiéndote de alguna forma que aún desconoces que abandones el lugar?

Ven, nadie se lo espera porque las rubias te invitan pero para hacer _otras cosas_; no para maldecirte y obligarte a permanecer en un sitio, ¿de acuerdo?

Así que aquí estoy, mirando a todos lados cómo la gente va y viene entre dulces, risas, abrazos y besos, que comienzan a molestarme pues me hacen sentir estúpido. ¿Qué diablos hago aquí y sobre todo solo, cuando bien podía estar bien acompañado en un bar o hasta comiendo tarta en el Impala?

Pero de pronto, siendo algo extraño en mi interior.

- ¡Ugh!

Que hace que lleve mis manos a mi rostro y pueda sentir cómo algo comienza a marcar un camino descendente: es... sangre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces vuelvo a sacar mi móvil, marcando un número que siempre me he sabido de memoria y que ocupa el primer número en el marcado rápido.

- ¡Sam! ¡Date prisa! –le digo a penas y oigo que ha contestado.

- ¡Dean, qué bueno que llamas! ¡Estuve a punto de marcarte! Esa cosa... –me iba a decir, pero yo aprovecho y me le adelanto.

- ¿Un fantasma? –completo yo.- Lo sé, Sammy. Está haciendo que comience a sangrar. ¿Crees que ella...?

Y en mi lugar, él prosigue.

- Según el periódico local... –comenta, Sam.- Esta chica, Leonor, se suicido hace cuatro años atrás en lo que sería la Casa de los Espejos.

- ¿Y qué a caso nadie se dio cuenta o trató de detenerla? –pregunto, al resultarme un hecho extraño.

- Según los testimonios que se obtuvieron... –me dijo.- La chica interceptó a una pareja que iba entrando en la atracción, declarándosele al muchacho. Pero como éste no le conocía de nada le rechazó por lo que ella enloqueció y se suicido ante sus ojos.

- ¡Genial! Una acosadora. –por lo que resoplo por lo bajo.- Nunca faltan. –me digo más bien para mí mismo que para él.

- Pero oye, Dean... –agrega.- Debes de tener cuidado con ella pues tal parece que ya te ha marcado.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Sam? –mi ceja se alza ante la confusión que me provocan sus palabras. La verdad, es que no lo entiendo.

- Sí, escucha... –se aclara la garganta.- En todos estos años ha habido casos inconclusos sobre extrañas y repentinas muertes respecto a once hombres. La policía no obtuvo ningún tipo de pruebas respecto a cada caso por lo que han quedado en el olvido. Sin embargo... –enfatiza de pronto, anticipándome que viene algo interesante y/o importante.

Así es Sam, le gusta crear misterio.

- Hay un testigo, la novia de uno de ellos, que asegura que fue un fantasma el que los atacó y fue ella quien mató a su prometido ante sus ojos. Por supuesto que nadie le creyó y está internada en una clínica psiquiátrica pero si su testimonio es cierto, Dean... –su voz ahora suena preocupada, genial. Lo que me faltaba.- No dejará que te vayas de ninguna forma.- termina por fin.

- ¡Oh, estupendo! –le dijo.- Entonces ahora quiere destajarme y no descansará hasta que lo logre, ¿cierto? –un bufido cansado abandona mis labios.

La triste historia de mi vida, ¿no?

- Pero tú tranquilo, hombre. –y trata de tranquilizarme.- Que yo seguiré buscando en dónde es que está su cuerpo y esperemos que esté sepultado por ahí y no una caja con sus cenizas.

- Pues esperemos que sea lo primero, hermano. Porque sí no... estoy jodido. –le expongo.

- Te llamo entonces, Dean.

Y una vez más, corto la comunicación.

De verdad espero que Sammy encuentre primero sus restos que ella a mí. Pero apenas y lo he pensado, cuando la veo en la entrada de la dichosa Casa de los Espejos invitándome una vez más a entrar. Pero ni que estuviera loco como para ir con sólo unas cuantas balas de sal y nada de hierro para defenderme.

Algo que sin duda no ayuda, es el hecho que la muy perra al ver que no daré un paso más, utilice sus malditos trucos de muerto y me haga sangrar más, por lo que termino yendo a trompicones con la vista empañada de un rojo carmesí.

¡Juro por el apellido Winchester que le daré su maldito merecido por meterse de esta forma conmigo!

Que quizá no sea tan fácil como yo quería, pues el lugar tiene una luz tenue y multicolor que únicamente me muestra mi reflejo de diversas formas. Uhm, me sorprendo, en ese espejo soy más alto que Sam. Y en ese otro, me veo un poco más guapo si eso es... posible.

Y al acercarme un poco más para ver mi deslumbrante guapura, mi reflejo no-se-mueve. Y en serio. ¡Por qué vamos! ¿Cuándo yo he tenido esa cara de muerto?

- ¡Muere! –veo y escucho a mi reflejo decir, haciendo que retroceda hasta chocar contra el otro muro.

Donde unas manos cadavéricas salen de éste, colgándoseme del cuello y tratando de asfixiare.

Como buen cazador que soy doy lucha ascidia, tratando de sacar mi arma para dispararle a esa hija de puta. En lo cual... ciertamente tardo un poco, pero al final disparo tras de mí, logrando liberarme de esos brazos huesudos.

Así que de acuerdo. No más juegos. Me pongo en guardia, tratando de anticipar de donde Bloody Mary II, saldrá. Lo cual no es sencillo de adivinar, mucho menos cuando estás en la Casa de los Espejos y hay miles de ellos.

Pero tranquilo, Dean. Eres un Winchester y puedes solito con ella, así que concéntrate y...

- ¡Agh!

La maldita me ha salido por atrás, apretándome con tanta fuerza la yugular que comienzo a... ponerme rojo y… faltarme el... ai...re.

¡Boom!

Se escucha mi arma disparándose, dándome el tiempo suficiente para volver a respirar y aguardar en el centro de aquella habitación completamente en guardia.

- _¡Dean!_

Escuchó que alguien me llama de pronto. Y esa voz... me parece familiar.

- ¿Cas, eres tú? ¿Dónde estás, hombre? –retrocedo en mis pasos con cautela, mirando en todos los espejos que veo movimiento. Y aunque todavía no le veo, sé que es él. En mi vida, jamás he escuchado una voz que suene como la suya.

- ¡Muere! –me dice de pronto la figura espectral que se refleja en uno de los espejos a mi derecha, haciendo estallar algunos de estos con ésta determinación.

- ¡Agh! –e inconscientemente me cubro, haciéndome bolita sobre mí mismo al tiempo que he cerrado con fuerza mis ojos, escuchando como los espejos empiezan a explotar una tras otro.

La lluvia de vidrios no se hace esperar y puedo sentir unos tantos caer sobre mí. Pero es lo único que siento, pues después ya no siento ni escucho nada. Es como si un escudo se haya activado y me protegiera del resto de la explosión.

- ¿Dean, estás bien?

Me dice de pronto una voz muy cerca de mi oído, estremeciéndome por lo repentino de la situación.

- ¿Cas? –y a pesar de haber abierto mis ojos y comprobar que en efecto es él, lo he preguntado.

Quizá sea, porque la extraña oleada de emociones y sensaciones que me produce al verle o quizá, por ver que me ha protegido con su propio cuerpo.

- Vamos, tenemos que dejar este lugar. –me dice con su voz grave y su ceño fruncido, tratando de ponerse de pie.

Pero apenas y lo dice, cuando de mis ojos, mi nariz y mis oídos, comienza a salirme más sangre.

- Me temo que no podemos hacer eso, Cas.

El ángel me mira comprendiendo la situación. Y sucede algo... extraño, pues su mirada se vuelve triste y preocupada. ¿Acaso es... por mí?

- ¡Él es mío! –escuchamos retumbar con voz grave esas palabras, mirando ambos en una dirección y en otra.

- No te apartes de mí, Dean. –me dice el Ángel del Señor, cubriéndome detrás de él mientras analiza los pasillos y mirada de reojo los espejos que siguen en una pieza.

No sé por qué, pero está situación me ha recordado a aquella vez en la que regresamos de la _llamada de larga distancia_ que tratamos de hacer con aquella tortuga ninja, reteniéndome Cas al sentir que Rafael se había aparecido en la casa. Y no, no es como si yo necesitara que Cas me proteja del peligro en turno. ¡Porque vamos! ¡Aún soy un cazador, joder! No lo necesito, ¿vale? Es innecesario a mí ver.

- Oye, Cas... –lo tomo del brazo para hacerlo girar. Para dejárselo en claro, por supuesto.- No necesito que tú estés... –y mis palabras quedan ahí, al sentir como me atrae hacia sí en un brusco movimiento.

- ¡Cuidado! –dice, tratando de cubrirme de una nueva lluvia de cristales rotos que cae ante nosotros.

Y todo ocurre tan rápido que ni me da tiempo de reaccionar, por lo que permanezco recargado en su pecho sin decir ni hacer _nada_. Es... extraño, pienso. Pero no el hecho de la posición en la que me encuentro sino más bien, que el corazón de Cas... esté tan acelerado. Parece tan... humano.

- Acabaré en este momento con todo esto.

Lo dice en un pequeño susurro y con una gran determinación que lo único que atino a hacer es encogerme en él mismo al instante en el que escucho como las lámparas del lugar explotan una tras otra. Y lo siguiente de lo que me percato, es que Cas despide una luz que hace que los espejos restantes exploten, sintiendo como algo nos protege a ambos y sé que es pues con la última ráfaga de luz me deja ver que son sus alas las que nos están protegiendo de todos esos vidrios que vuelan en todas las direcciones, escuchándose un último alarido de parte de aquel espíritu que por fin se va a donde debe de estar.

Con eso, todo vuelve a la normalidad.

El lugar está oscuro a falta de las lámparas que iluminaban el camino pero Cas sigue conmigo.

- ¿Estás bien, Dean?

Puedo sentir como el Ángel se aleja unos pasos, pero aun así siento que sus ojos tratan de enfocarme para comprobar mi estado.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –le dijo con mucho orgullo en la voz.- ¿Pues quién te crees que soy, eh?

Y hace un pequeño sonido que sé que en él equivaldría a una leve risa, girándose y dándome la espalda.

- Vamos, Sam debe de estar esperándote. –me dice como si nada, encaminándose a lo que sería la salida.

- Cas, espera... –mis palabras han salido muy rápido pero éste se ha detenido ante mi llamado.- Gracias, hombre, por... venir y ayudarme. –le dijo, sintiéndome de pronto muy incómodo y hasta ansioso.

Qué extraño.

- De nada, Dean. Para eso estoy. –apunta, denotando sus palabras cierta emoción, cierta felicidad ante las mías.- ¿Nos vamos? –pregunta, volviendo a girarse.

No hace falta mencionar que he asentido y que he reanudado mi andar para salir junto a Cas de esta casa embrujada y abandonar, y de una vez por todas de esta maldita feria de locos, muchas gracias.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ok. Sé que ha quedado un poco (quizá un, mucho) extraño; más que extraño, con algo de Occ, y más casi al final.

Me disculpó por ello, pero tenía algo de prisa. He ahí el motivo, y mis disculpas por ello. De todos modos, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


End file.
